Adventure time z
by toolaj1
Summary: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER GOKU BATTLE WITH BABY IN DBZ GT. GOKU VISITS BULMAS LAB TO FIND HER WORKING ON A NEW MACHINE WITH HER HUSBAND VEGETA. GOKU AND VEGETA FALL IN THE MACHINE AND HE HEADS TO THE LAND OF OOO
1. Chapter 1

Adventure time z

Introduction

THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER GOKU BATTLE WITH BABY IN DBZ GT. GOKU VISITS BULMAS LAB TO FIND HER WORKING ON A NEW MACHINE WITH HER HUSBAND VEGETA. GOKU AND VEGETA FALL IN THE MACHINE AND HE HEADS TO THE LAND OF OOO

Chapter 1 Two universes meeting

The world just entered a state of peace for the time since the death of majin buu. Now why is this world at peace you may ask. Goku is a saiyan warrior from the planet vegeta that was destroyed so many years ago. The saiyans are some of the strongest species in the galaxy. Goku has saved the earth countless times since he was younger, then to an adult and now back to a teen. The reason hes a tennager is because our hero stumbled upon a villan from his past trying to make a wish on the blackstar dragonballs. Emperor pilaf wished for goku to be a teen again and the evil dragon made it happen. After the dragon disappeared, king kai informed goku that the earth would blow up unless he collects the balls again but there was just one problem they were scattered across the edges of the galaxy. But that didnt stop our hero as he, along with his granddaughter pan and his old rivals son trunks briefs they went in search of the blackstars ran into trouble along the way but in the end they came out on top. The real problems began when a parasite by the name of Baby came to earth. Baby started to infect and take over the bodies of other people including the Z fighters. Goku's whole friends and family besides Pan were infected by Baby. Goku's friend and rival vegeta also became a host, and the now baby Vegeta challenged Goku to a fight. Even in goku's strongest form of super saiyan 3 he lost. After that goku went to grow his tail at supreme kai planet who helped goku grow his tail back. Goku then challenged Baby Vegeta again but this time Baby was alot stronger than before. After another beating by the hands of baby, goku stared up at the moon which was a mistake and a blessing. Goku began to change into oozaru (Great ape) and destroyed everything in his path. But he wasn't a regular oozaru. No he was a golden one. It was only because of Pan that he didnt blow up the planet. After another transformation, thanks to the help of Pan, Goku changed to a super saiyan 4. The new power goku gained was enough to defeat baby easily but if anything was easy the world would be boring. The infected bulma created pulse waves that fused with baby vegeta which changed him into a golden oozaru. Even super saiyan four wasnt enough for this threat, that was the case untill the surpreme kai showed up. He purified the world of baby's infection over humanity. Goku's now healed friends and family gave goku enough power to defeat the tuffle. In the end Baby fled Vegeta's body and Goku sent Babyhurtling into the sun thanks to a super kamahameha wave. It's been about three months since that day so let's see what our favorite hero is up too.

Goku was currently flying on his way to an old friend of his house to see a new invention that she made. Goku being a curious that he is made his way to see what this new thing could do. He flew in the skys above the city and started doing aireal spins. Goku loved the feeling of flying because you felt so free and weightless. The saiyan scanned the building below untill he seen the familiar capsule corp sign. He started free falling to the ground. Goku walked up to the door and rang the bell. He waited patiently untill a voice from the speaker by the bell said something.

" Hello who is this" said the voice.

" This is son Goku and I've come to see Bulma briefs" said Goku

" Ah yes mr son bulma has been expecting you in lab 9b" said the voice as the front door opened. Goku walked in and made his way to the lab to find his blue haired friend. He opened a big metallic door and walked in to find Bulma and Vegeta working on some giant triangle shaped object. Goku's curiosity got the best of him.

" Uh bulma whats this" asked the saiyan. Bulma looked up from her work to see her long time friend and smiled.

" Hey goku, well right here is somthing ive been working on for about two months" said the inventor.

" You didnt answer my question what is it" said Goku.

" Well what we have right here is a dimensional portal that will send you to another world, it will be used just in case a big baddie comes to earth and you guys get in trouble" said bulma as she activated the machine. The machine sparked and it began to have a buzzing sound coming from it. The machine flared to life as a blue swirl appeared in the middle of the triangle. Goku could hear Bulma cheering while Vegeta smirked for his wife in the background but he was focused on the strange portal before him. Suddenly an image appeared on the screen showing three people going to a flame house a Blonde haired boy with a white hat, Yellow dog and a girl with a fiery hair.

" Hey watch out" goku shouted and ran towards the portal. Bulma turned around to ask why goku shouted but was shocked to see goku heading for the portal.

" Goku stop!" screamed bulma causing the saiyan to stop mid run but he ended up tripping on his left foot. Goku fell face first into the portal and Vegeta went after him telling Bulma "that clown ill go and help him honey" went into the portal. Suddenly the machine crackled with energy and was going to explode. Bulma quickly made her way to the generator behind the machine and pulled the cord out stopping the machine. Bulma went over to the fuse box and opened it to find its wires burned and smoke rising from where the wires were connected.

" Good thing I stopped the machine, a few more seconds and it would have erupted, taking not only capsule corp but half the city with it and Im not going to risk getting goku and vegeta back for the lives of innocent people. And besides if I did I know they would never let me live it down" bulma sighed and prayed to the kai's goku would be safe.

{With Goku and Vegeta}

Goku was currently free falling in an endless space like tunnel he saw Vegeta behind him. The tunnel was multicolored and it kept changing every second. Vegeta caught up to him. Vegeta said to goku "kakarot you idiot why did you go to the portal" "sorry vegeta I had to help the three kids" said goku. Suddenly the tunnel seemed to end as an opening appeared. The last thing goku and Vegeta saw was the green field.

{ With Finn, Jake and flame Princess(FP)}

Suddenly the sky seemed to spiral in on itself and Finn and the others looked up to see if somthing might spit out of the spiral. His waiting came to an end as bright falling objects left the swirl in the sky and started making its way to the ground. Flame princess was about to say somthing untill they heard a loud explosion where the object fell. The group turned their head to see a large dirt cloud form a mile in front of them. It seemed that whatever fell from the sky had finally crashed into onto the ground. The group made their way to where the object crashed. But they discovered it wasnt an object but a boy and a man instead. The boy had wild spikey raven hair and the top of his shirt was burned off and the man Had a tall spikey hair colored dark brown with a jacket and some fingerless gloves. It showed the boy had alot of muscle like the man and definition for his age was 14 and the man was 45 and Finn was shocked at what he saw he found that they were both human. "Hell his body is one most wished they could have" finn and jake said while FP blushed at the two unconscious strangers secretly because of their muscles. But the strangest thing about the boy was the monkey tail that seemed to be sprouted from his spine.

" Jake are you seeing what Im seeing" asked Finn.

" Yes they obviously needs help" said Jake. Finn and Jake went down into the crater the boy and man created and Jake slowly lifted their bodies off the ground using his stretchy power. Jake slowly helped get the strange child and man bodies from out of the crater and they handed the Kid to FP to heal. Flame Princess put the kid on his back and took him inside her house.

Finn told jake " put the man inside Flame princess house and get the medic kit back at the tree house" and went to put the man in the house and went to retrieve the medic kit. Flame Princess suddenly felt somthing furry on her shoulder and turned to find the tail was resting there. She moved her free hand to move the tail but when her hand touched it, the tail twitched. Flame princess visible eye widened because she thought the tail was maybe fake but to see it move, scared her a little. Jake returned moments later and Flame princess retrived the medic kit from jake while Finn prepare some lunch for the two strangers who slept in the house. Flame princess started healing the boy and man. Goku opened his eyes slowly and felt his body aching and in pain. But surprisingly he felt warm as well. He slowly turned his head to see a fire around the house. Goku slowly rose his pain filled body up and before him stood the red haired girl goku seen in the portal.

" Hello there" Flame princess said.

" Hi there im son goku" he said with a small smile still trying to fight off the pain.

" My names Flame princess, and it seems you finally awaken from your sleep goku except for your friend, how are you feeling" kakashi asked.

"oh thank god hes fine, Im still feeling a little pain but it will pass so where are we" Well goku your in the land of ooo " Flame Princess said while goku noded

" So where are you from goku"

" Im from really far away Flame princess" goku answered.

" Like another world or outer space" she joked but it caused goku to laugh.

" No nothing like that I came from another dimension" goku said like it was an ordinary thing. Flame princess wasnt expecting an answer like that so all she did was nod his head.

" Ive never heard of somthing like that before and trust me Ive heard alot but the real question is why are you here goku" Flame princess asked.

" Well from where Im from my friend bulma was working on a machine that lets people go in and go to a different dimensions so I tired to warn you not to go in the fire house but I tripped over my foot and fell in and my friend follwed" goku said with a small laugh while flame princess sweat dropped.

_" So he seen us almost go in my house and tried to warn us but fell in with his friend" _ flame princess thought while the sweat drop disappeared.

" So where are you guys going " goku asked while.

" Tomorrow me and my friends are going to eat lunch want to join" Flame princess asked.

"Thanks cause im hungry" goku replied happily, "not so fast kakarot" a mysterious voice came and found Vegeta woke up with pain. Flame princess was shocked about Vegeta seemed to think about it while analyzing him and Goku. He seemed to have alot of muscle which made her blush once more, and the way they built means they might be trained to fight. After a few moments Flame princess just shrugged while giving goku her famous blushing moments (fire surrounding her).

" I dont see a problem in it but I must ask goku are you a fighter" she asked the saiyan while goku's mouth stretched into a huge grin.

" Yes I love fighting, training and eating lots of food too" said goku with his own famous son grin.

" Well then it's a pleasure to have you here goku" said Flame princess while extending her hand which goku kissed as a gentlemen making her blush in return but was shocked that goku kissed her hand longer than Finn does. She asked goku "how are you not affected by my heat" goku replied "the reason why im not affected is because im not affected is because I train in harsh condition like my friend Vegeta".

Finn and Jake went to meet up the next morning to find the kid and man they helped had disappeared. They turned to Flame Princess who was reading her favorite orange book while letting a few giggles out.

" Hey Flame Princess where's that kid and the man we saved last afternoon" asked a confused Jake.

" Oh you mean Goku and Vegeta well I'm sure their around here somewhere" she replied while not even looking up from her book. "So you figured out the kids name FP" asked Finn while FP nodded

Suddenly they heard movement coming from the forest behind them so Finn pulled out his red demon sword and Jake made a huge fist pump in case of an attack. When suddenly goku and Vegeta emerged from the forest with some fish.

" Who's hungry I know I sure am" said goku happily "shut up kakarot" Vegeta said. They walked over to the group and sat down the food he caught.

" Great job goku and vegeta ill get the fire started so we can cook the food". Goku turned his head to the two remaining guys and examined them closely. He walked over to them and extended his hand in greeting.

" Hi there my name is son goku" he said with a smile while the dog with the yellow fur shook his hand.

" Nice to meet you goku my name is Jake, jake the dog" he said with a smile. He then turned his attention to the other kid who gave him a smile.

" My names Finn, finn the human Hero of the land of ooo" Finn said to goku while giving him a thumbs up. Goku smiled at the boy, he reminded goku of himself especially with his red sword it reminded goku of his old fighting power pole, Vegeta greeted the two to."

After Breakfast Goku, Vegeta and the others set off on their adventure to the candy kingdom to ask Princess bubblegum to help.


	2. Chapter 2The Saiyans vs the

**Chapter 2 The Saiyans vs. the king of ice**

Goku was walking Between Finn and FP, as for Vegeta he was walking besides Jake.

" Hey Finn when we get into the kingdom can you help me find some new clothes this was the only thing I was wearing on my way here" Goku asked.

" I dont know mane If I will be able to goku but maybe FP or PB (princess bubblegum)could help" Finn replied. Goku turned to the red haired girl who gave him a ok in return. They arrived at a lake where a boat was waiting for them. They all climbed in the boat and headed off to the next stop to the ice kingdom. On the way Finn brought up a question.

" Hey goku Ive been meaning to ask is that tail of yours real" he asked which he received a jolt from FP on the shoulders.

" Finn you of course its real is it" she said but goku chuckled.

" Actually FP my tail is real see" he said while waving his tail for them all to see. Jake, Finn and even FP seemed a little freaked out but Vegeta already knew it was real from his experience when he was a child. Finn asked are you humans and Goku reply was "no sorry finn we aren't humans but were almost like them by their looks" "oh I was sure that I was not the only human of ooo", goku asked "why ?" Jake explained how the human race were extinct during the mushroom war and when finn was found by his parents. Goku replied to finn "im really sorry finn I didn't know even me and vegeta are the only people of our race" goku replied. "so vegeta you too did you once have a tail when you were a kid" Jake asked and Vegeta reply was "yes I use too until kakarot friends chopped it off" "why jake said" then vegeta explained his whole history from when he came to earth till baby saga .

" Thats so sad vegeta but cool when you changed" said Finn.

" How do you have a tail" asked FP suddenly. Goku looked over to the kid and gave her a smile.

" Only people of my race called the saiyans have tails" he said.

" These saiyans are like clans correct goku" asked FP.

" Yea I guess you could say that"

After a little while the group and our favorite saiyans arrived at their stop at the ice kingdom.

The group started to make their way to the bridge as a a heavy blanket of fog covered the area like a blanket and a heavy silence hung over the group. The fog covering the area wrapped around there ankles like a snake ready to strangle and then consume its pray. As the group passed a hill they heard sudden movement from the bushes that surrounded the tree. Finn whipped out his demon sword from his bag pack and was ready for anything that will happen. The group waited for the enemy to come out of the bush but all they got was one scared white rabbit.

"Finn you almost killed that poor rabbit!" Jake yelled and smacked his fist on the human back making finn drop his sword.

"Ouch Jake I thought it was an enemy so I reacted on instinct" Finn said while rubbing his back and bent down to pick up his fallen sword. He was joined by FP who inspected the bunny and noticed something strange about it.

"_ That rabbit's fur is brown when this time of year its supposed to be white why is that?"_ The flame user thought until one thought came to her mind. That thought was confirmed when Vegeta sensed one power levels behind the mist.

He warned everyone "Get down!" Vegeta shouted as he pulled Finn and FP to the ground. Goku turned to Jake and tackled him to the ground. They heard a loud thud and turned their heads to see a giant ice piercing the trunk of the tree.

"Glob namb it, it seems my blast missed you guys" said a voice in the mist. They turned their head to see a figure appear from the mist. This figure was almost as tall as vegeta with white beard and a hair which would reach up till heis feet. He wore a blue tunic with crown coveres in three red rubies, with a blue skin. The group with vegeta and goku arose from the ground. Finn inspected the figure infront of them untill his eyes widened when he recognized the figure.

" ice king, of theice kingdom, you call yourself a wizard and I can see why the way you pull tricks like that" Finn said while his eyes narrowed while the figure chuckled.

" Yea finn aka the human " Ice king said while releasing some Funny intent. Finn carried his sword out and prepared to defend himself and his team. In the group Flame princess and Jake, were shaking. Goku and vegeta didnt shake from the king intent because hes fought alot of things worse than a wizard. Instead of shaking goku let a small smile reach his lips at the chance to fight a new opponent. Finn seemed to sense the nervousness from his team.

" Guys calm down I will not let anyone get injured here" finn told them goku asked finn what his name is and finn replied ice king.

"Well it seems like youll have to break that promise huh finn" ice king said while disappearing into the fog. The group except goku, vegeta and finn tensed up while waiting for an attack.

" Hmm the head, legs and the arms are such good freezing points but there are so much more, its so hard to choose" ice king voice said in the fog. Goku sensed a presence behind him and turned to see ice kings ice knives on the gut of FP making her scared.

" ice king let go of flame princess or" goku told ice king with seriousness on his face "or youll what" ice king said and at that moment goku placed two of his fingers on his head quick and disaapered from everone sight and ice king and everyone was wondering where the saiyan went then goku reappeared behind ice king and smacked ice kings neck making him fall down and carry FP in bridal style placing two fingers on his head and disappearing and reappearing where the group were and FP said "thank you Goku you saved me "you're welcome me lady" goku replied making FP blush finn and jake were surprised what goku did and they asked him at the same time "how did you do that" goku told them "instant transmission comes in handy in any situation". Suddenly Ice king woke up and told goku "so you got some tricks up your sleeves eh monkey boy well will see if you can defeat my abdominal snow mens" then ice king released his magic on the ice and created an army of snow men.

" let see if you can defeat them all five against an army huh I guess I'll win" ice king chuckled while Finn was ready.

Then goku told finn "don't worry finn I got this you take Fp and jake far from here ill take care of him" "ok but be careful his harder to fight than he looks" "don't forget about me kakarot im still with you!" vegeta replied "ok vegeta will do this together, Finn went to tell Jake and FP lets go and hide but jake said "theyre crazy finn we cant leave them alone they cant beat ice kings army" then finn replied "well will have to believe in them ". They started running and FP said in a whisper while running "be careful goku" and they watched from far as the battle was about to begin. Then ice king said to his army attack

"Ready vegeta" said goku "ready as you are Kakarot".

Then they run in full speed and raced towards the army as the army did and goku and vegeta started firing ki blast in front blasting them all. Amazing the Ice king and finn with his group.

Goku made a spin kick to the army making all of them scatter in the air to different directions.

As vegeta made a punch in the abonimal snow men torso and made a huge ki blast destroying everone in the blast way.

"_Oh no this is not good my snow men are getting destroyed what are they those two"_ thought ice king

" Im sorry ice king but your losing" goku said with no fear. Ice king turend to see Vegeta about to punch him until ice king froze Vegeta shocking both goku, finn and the group. When vegeta frozen body was laid, a crack was made in his prisonment and broke through it with a explosive blast shattering the ice pieces making ice king and finn group shocked what vegeta did. "no one can break through ice king frozen ice prisonmen**t".**

"you think you can freeze the prince of all saiyans wizard you should try better next time" Vegeta said with enthusiasm.

" Stand back vegeta let me do this attack" said goku calmly "ok kakarot" vegeta says.

" Oh I still have some tricks up my sleeves you think so this is over" replied ice king arrogantly. Goku nodded and put his arms to the side while balling his fists.

Suddenly wind started to blow a little faster than before. Then with a mighty roar that could split the sky goku began to power up. The roar was loud and the ground arround them seem to crack at the pressure of there new friends power. A blue aura which looked like flames surrounded goku's body while his roar continued. Finn,,Fp and jake eyes both widened at the display of power shown by the saiyan. The trees behind them seem to bend at an ackward angle and the water behind zabuza began to go crazy like it was a storm. The war cry continued on for a few more seconds untill it died down and the blue aura still lept and hung around goku's body.

"_kakarot power level just went through the roof hes just as strong as the ice king maybe even stronger"_ was the thought of the saiyan prince while he looked at the display from the hiding place.

" Im going to only tell you this once leave ice king" said a serious goku. Sensing a presence behind him goku swung his arm behind him and connected with the face of a ice clone, finn said "I didn't know he could do that", "me to unless he learned that technique from the snow ninja book which we saw last time ?" jake says "maybe ?" finn says . The clones neck just like the trees twisted at an impossible angle before it exploded in shattering icicles.

" Enough games ice king, I will not let you hurt my friends" said goku while his eyes narrowed.

" Oh and your going to stop me kid" ice king charged forward and made another spear but this time made of lighting . Goku created a ball of ki energy in his hand and waited for it to connect.

" Goku move your hand that lighting will cut it clean off and kill you" shoutedFlame princess. The lighting was stopped when it came into contact with goku's ki covered hand. Ice kings eyes widened at the display.

"_Impossible my lightening spear shouldnt have been stopped like that what is this kid"_ thought ice king. Goku made his ki go crazy and had it explode. The force sent ice king back and goku appeared infront of him with a fist cocked back. Goku threw the punch which buried deep into ice kings gut. All time seemed to stand still untill ice king cried out in pain and the force of the punch suddenlt exploded and sent the king skidding across the lake surface. Suddenly the blue aura from before covered goku again and he shot across the lake surface like a bullet.

" What the hell he can fly now" shouted Jake. What other type of amazing abilities did there new friends have.

" It seems our friend goku has some interesting moves" says FP.

Ice king finally found his footing and skidded to a stop on the lakes surface. He looked up to be introduced to a knee strike to the face by vegeta. The force behind that attack sent him farther onto the lake while goku appeared behind him. Goku shot off a ball of ki which connected with the back of the king of the ice kingdom. Unfortunatly ice king this time went crashing back to the hard ground instead of the lake. The group flinched at the sight of the burn marks where the ball of ki connected to ice kings back.

" Damn that kid and adult" muttered ice king angrily as he eyed goku and vegeta landing on the ground before him.

" Are you ready to give up now" said vegeta with a smiling smirk.

" I refuse to lose to some freak and a boy with a tail" replied ice king while concentrating his magic.

"Great dragon ice lighting" shouted ice king while a two headed dragon made of lighting appeared from the clouds heading toward vegeta and goku. Goku cupped his hands to the side and began to gather his ki in the palm of his hands as for vegeta he made. The dragon made of water roared at goku and flew forwards.

" Ka" suddenly a blueish white ball appeared in goku's hands.

"final" suddenly a yellow lighting shaped ball appeared in vegeta hands"

"Me" the ball seemed to increase in size.

" Ha me" the ball still grew in size and it seemed to brighten into a bluish white star.

" HA!" shouted goku "**FLASH**" vegeta at the same time with their hands and thrusted it forward and released their legendary technique. A blue and white wave with a yellow and white wave join to form a destructive final kamehameha flew fast at the lighting dragon and ice king. The dragon was completely obiliterated by the final kamehameha wave and was now heading for the ice king.

" Get down" shouted finn for the second time that day. An explosion erupted and sent dust and debrie everywhere. But after all the crazyness, team seven turned there attention to goku and vegeta and was in awe by the sight. Goku and vegeta were slowly walking forward with a giant pillar of smoke as their background. When they got to the group and goku gave them his famous son grin.

" Sorry about that guys I think I over did it" he said while the others sweat dropped "kakarot we were ment to destroy him that fool of an old man".

" Ughh you brat" said a weak voice. Goku and the others turned their heads to see a bloody and damagedice king.

" I'll give you credit brat if it wasnt for my ice shield I would be vaporized" said ice king while he coughed up blood and fainted. Suddenly two penguins appeared and took ice king.

" Great job Goku and vegeta we would have been dead if it weren't for you" finn said while narrowing his eyes at goku who was scratching the back of his head with a grin.

" Guess I got some explaining to do huh" goku asked.

" Yes but that can wait till later for right now we are almost there to the candy kingdom" jake says.

Just when they were leaving FP came and gave a kiss to Goku and says to him " thank you goku for saving my life at the hands of the ice king" making goku blush and making vegeta grunt.

While they were walking finn asks goku" goku what was that you did earlier" he asked seriously.

" What I did.. Oh yea all I did was some simple ki attacks" goku said with a smile. He waited for a response but didnt get one, so he looked to see FP, jake and finn simply raised an eyebrow in either confusion or understanding.

" Di...did you sa..say ki" stuttered jake

" Yea why" asked goku.

" Thats impossible no one can use their ki" said jake.

" Hey what is ki exactly" asked finn towards his brother jake .

" Well finn ki is everybody's life energy, with more potent and destructive, you see we mix our physical energy with our spiritual energy to get ki, its possible to use ki by itself but its extremly deadly and mostly will kill you" explained vegeta.

" That is true vegeta but the way for you to avoid killing yourself is to build your reserves so you can hold more of it" said goku.

" Is it possible for us to use ki goku" asked finn with a smile. He was beggining to think this ki stuff will be useful to his adventures.

" yes you can use ki unless you build up your body like me and vegeta to make reserves foe you ki" said goku.

" yes" said finn with excitment.

" but after the meeting with your candy princess friend" said vegeta, "princess bubblegum" said finn "whatever" said vegeta.

" Well if thats all clear finn I still need some new clothes" said goku while using his hands to show the top of his gi was still torn in half from the top.

" Ok goku, jake do you still have change mane" jake replied "well yahh mane". "We can go and ask raggdy princess cause she the closest and she knows how to handle this problem" jake says

" Sure bro" said finn with a thumbs up. The saiyan and the magic dog left tazuna's to ragdy princess kingdom and asked her to make goku some new gi and finished it not longer than 3 minuted and made it more steadier in battle. When coming back the group were waitng for jake and goku and walked until they made it to the candy kingdom.

**Ok guys thanks for the favorite but can you please add some more comments I would really appreciate it to leave some comment or you can give me some ideas so I can be encouraged to **


	3. Chapter3The meeting at the candy kingdom

The meeting of the candy kingdom

The sun shined down on the group, Goku and Vegeta as they were on their way to the candy kingdom. The group walked in silence and the only sounds that were heard was from nature itself. Goku was over excited because he thought so that the candy kingdom was just a name but he thought so the candy houses were sweet, but then the cool breeze blew through his nose and spiky locks of hair. But goku asked finn "hey finn is this place really made of candy cause im hungry", finn reply was "yahh mane you didn't know did jake tell you when you were going to raggedy princess castle and don't worry about your hunger ill get you some candy Goku" Vegeta replied t goku with a harsh way "Kakarot why do you want to eat candy a saiyan has no need for eating candy, FP replied "oh come on veggie don't worry so much if goku is hungry he can eat" Vegeta grunted, Jake nodded with a no, though the Saiyan was mind still drifted about when he is he going to return home because of any enemy who are going t attack earth but their friends and sons are there to protect earth. Goku just didnt know how he can return but he can ask the ruler of the candy kingdom to help. Goku's onyx eyes looked towards the castle huge structure. Maybe Vegeta could tell him what went wrong, but he didn't want to ask while everyone else was around. Goku didnt care if the others knew he and Vegeta were Saiyans, he just wanted to keep his true power under wraps as long as he could.

Almost an hour passed before the group, Goku and Vegeta seen the front gates of the candy Kingdom. Finn and Jake were ready for any request from PB. The group checked in at the front gates made of candy cane and made their way inside the kingdom. FP kept talking about how she was going to wonder how the castle will look like because she has never been in it. Finn wanted to grab some candies because the poor young saiyan was hungry. Goku noticed the streets of the kingdom was lined with candy shaped houses and shops of various buisnesses. Goku's eyes looked at the two huge statues of the gumball guardians that seemed to stand each side of the candy kingdom. The blond hero saw what Goku was staring at.

"Those are the gumball guardians sitting blowing some bubbles they keep watch at the candy kingdom if theres any attack" Finn smiled before looking at Jake. "Well guys lets get going, princess bubblegum is expecting us" finn began to lead the way with Jake, vegeta, FP and Goku following behind. The walk to the tower was silent and Goku watched the environment around him. He saw candy people looking at the young Saiyan because of his tail.

Jake saw Goku's look of confusion about the strangely shaped candy people.

"Those are candy people; they are the citizens of the candy kingdom "Jake explained. The two banana guards nodded to Finn before giving permission for them to enter.

The Princess castle was fillied with multiple yellow collumns, a soft rug, a sitting place for a princess. The windows beside the sitting place gave you a full view over the entire kingdom.

"Hello finn and jake how are ya and hey FP and who are these two strangers"

The hero nodded and Goku analyzed the princess her whole body was made of the color pink and she almost smells like a bubblegum. Her wardrobe consisted of a strange crown and pink dress that was pink.

"Im guessing this is the boy is the one with the tail and the stranger is his companion"

"Yahh PB this is him and the same friend he fought at the ice kingdom. Young Goku and Vegeta here was introduced to me and my group in a way that would make you think Im crazy" Finn said. The princess held out her hand for the two warriors to shake.

"My name is Princess bubblgum, the ruler of the candy kingdom"

Goku almost shook the ladies hand but gave it a kiss instead as gentlemen with a smile making PB blush. "My name is Son Goku and that my friend vegeta Im extremely thankful for you letting me come in your kingdom.

"It's no problem Goku "The princess attention turned Vegeta. Vegeta and the Princess shook hands before she returned to her seat.

"Well Goku kun since this kingdom has a certain economic system, we could set you up with an house and some money if you would like?" The Princess said.

"No thanks princess, I can find my own food and I have no problems helping out around the kingdom with missions, so as long I work for the Kingdom but maybe im planning to stay with finn "Goku asked which got a nod from the Princess but vegeta can stay. Then vegeta reply was " fine kakarot I can stay I can keep watch over the candy kingdm" as the princess nodded.

"Ok that could work and what Vegeta"

"Ok now thats done, theres the problem princess I heard from finn that you are the smartest person around is it possible for you to create another dimensional gate because we are not from here" Vegeta asked PB. The princess was trying to come up with a solution.

"ok ill try I haven't done it before but yahh I can try but itll take 3 months to finish it " PB said.

"Goku how about your tail how did you get it " PB asked.

"well let me explain the story of what me and vegeta are and where we are from" goku explained the whole story till when we arrived "oh that's sad but dnt you worry guys ill be making you a dimensional gate and also Goku make sure to hide your tail, dont want people seeing it and having a panic attack" Goku nodded and his tail went around his waist like a belt. Then PB dismissed the group. After leaving the Kingdom Vegeta told them group "see ya kakarot and everyone ill meet you guys later" as vegeta was leaving to his new house he started flying to find it.

"Hey Goku why does Vegeta call you kakarot" FP asked goku replied "the reason why im called that it's because it's my saiyan heritage name but I was given another name when I came to earth by my adopted grandfather" goku replied, it reminded finn of his story when he was found by dogs and was adopted by them. "So finn FP let's get going" jake said "ok" as FP and finn replied in unison but as they were leaving goku told them "WAIT guys!" jake replied "what is it goku" Goku told them "hold my shoulder guys ill take you faster with this technique "ok goku" finn replied as they put their hand on Goku, goku made two fingers on his head and as finn asked what he was doing he made an instant transmission and they all disappeared. While BMO was talking to himself to the mirror believing he was boy he saw finn,jake and FP appear out of nowhere with a stranger. Finn was amazed and asked goku "how did you do that" Goku replied "instant transmission is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually done by placing my index and middle fingers on my forehead to help me concentrate. It was taught to me when i was on Planet Yardrat, Because Instant Transmission requires a _ki_ signature to lock onto, so I detected some life at your house" finn replied "awesome mane can you teach me" goku replied "sure first thing in the morning when vegeta come". "And who is this little guy" as goku saw BMO, FP replied "that's BMO" BMO asked "finn why does he have a tai"l finn replied "because he is different but almost looks like us". When night arrived Goku yawned and said well guys im tired from the journey which we did so im going to take a nap" FP replied back "me to guys see ya tomorrow" as FP flew herself back home. Jake yawned to and said "me to mane see ya guys in the morning so goku can start with our training" and Jake took finn to sleep.

**So guys please write any comment which you want because I need some inspiration on this story and I'm stopping right here for today because I have school next week so I'll see you guys in my next holiday and I promise ill write you my next chapter but you can read my next book gravity fall GT.**


End file.
